


you can have a little fluff, as a treat

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, things written on a whim, two separate happy things smushed into one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: 'But the cause of their jealousy, was tiny Mark Lee with his round head and missing front teeth. Mark was new to the day-care and had been painfully shy until Johnny had come to deliver the carers’ lunch. His eyes had gone wide and went to tug at Johnny’s jeans. His head tilted back dangerously, trying to look up at Johnny’s face.'based on thisthread!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 52





	1. Johnny and Mark

**Author's Note:**

> just two random things i had in my WIP folder for a while :3   
> first chapter is JohnMark and the second is Jaewoo :) both are up for adoption if anyone wants to turn them into full fledged fics!

Johnny had a fan. Taeyong and Doyoung despised him for it because deep down they were horribly competitive people that placed bets on people’s affections. But mostly, they were just a little jealous that one of the kids in their day-care liked Johnny a little more than them.

It wasn’t that they didn’t have fans of their own. Jeno did not go one day without showering Doyoung in love and Taeyong had a tiny army of children clamouring for his attention at any given point. Even Taeil, who didn’t play favourites, had Donghyuck following him around like a duckling.

But the cause of their jealousy, was tiny Mark Lee with his round head and missing front teeth. Mark was new to the day-care and had been painfully shy until Johnny had come to deliver the carers’ lunch. His eyes had gone wide and went to tug at Johnny’s jeans. His head tilted back dangerously, trying to look up at Johnny’s face.

“How did hyung grow so tall?”

Johnny looked at the tiny boy that barely came up to his knee. He crouched down to talk to him properly. 

“If you eat your vegetables and drink all your milk, Markie can be as tall as me one day.”

Mark scrunched his nose. Johnny was suddenly possessed with the urge to bite something.

“But spinach is gross.”

Johnny dug out one of the orange candies that he carried for Taeyong.

“If you manage to eat all your spinach, I promise I will bring you a special treat at the end of the month. Does that sound good?”

Mark took the candy and shook his head vigorously.

At the end of the month, Doyoung reported that Mark’s mother had been thrilled with his sudden interest in all vegetables and Johnny brought him a slice of strawberry shortcake as promised.

After that, Mark would ask about Johnny every day until he was told that no, Johnny didn’t hate him, he simply had a job elsewhere. But Johnny did try to drop by the day-care as often as he could. He even managed to befriend Mark’s parents, who were cautiously delighted that their shy boy had managed to make a (considerably older) friend.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Seo Youngho,” hissed Doyoung. “You better stay in your lane.”

Johnny who had Mark in one arm and Donghyuck in the other gave him a flat look.

“You’ve caught me. I’m here to steal children and possibly Taeil hyung from under your nose.”

“Stop being rational! Hand over the babies and no one gets hurt.”

Before Johnny could reply, Doyoung got dragged away by Taeil to help clean a painting accident where Chenle had ‘accidentally’ poured blue paint over Jisung. But he still managed to give Johnny a poisonous look over his shoulder.

“Kim Dongyoung, really.” He looked at the kids that he was carrying. “You guys don’t mind me coming right?”

“Johnny hyung is my favourite!”

“Aw, thank you Markie.”

“Johnny hyung is nice,” said Donghyuck, after some pondering. “But Taeilie hyung is the bestest.”

“Hyuckie your honesty always hurts my heart.”

“But Taeyongie hyung says you should always be honest so it’s okay.”

Johnny just laughed. It was his fault for trying to curry favour with picky five year olds.

* * *

_Eleven years later:_

“Oh my god, you’re embarrassing me.”

Johnny put a hand on his chest and tried to look as hurt as he could without bursting into laughter. Other students had stopped to watch them.

“ _Markie_ , I thought I was your favourite? How am I supposed to live when my tiniest, cutest little bro thinks I’m embarrassing him?”

Mark turned bright red and began pushing Johnny away from the school gate.

“Shut up shut up shut up.”

“My tiny boy, who barely came up to my knee is now pushing me away. How will I ever survive?”

“Hyung!”


	2. Jaewoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun ran his hands along the boy’s thighs, stopping and squeezing when the biting got a little rough. Jungwoo pulled back with a pop.  
> “You okay there, big guy?” He fiddled with Jaehyun’s bright red ears. “Tell me if you need me to stop anytime. Or if you want to do something else. Or if you want me to get out of your face and fuck off.”  
> “No, no. You’re good. This is. Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for fleeting mention of a creepy person and someone threatening a black eye but it's very brief!  
> this ficlet is also up for grabs if anyone would like to write about them!

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best way to go about it. But Jaehyun had a cute boy in his lap, sucking bruises into his neck with a hand lightly scratching his back. He couldn’t complain.

Like with most things that end in chaos, it was Johnny’s idea. They had just finished the semester, barely alive and Mark was finally old enough to let loose without Taeyong (or any of them, really) controlling his drinks. Johnny ended up inviting only six other people, with Kun, Ten, Sicheng and the ‘kids’ on an exchange trip to China and the actual kids being too young to drink. (That was a filthy, filthy lie. Johnny just didn’t want to traumatise them (again) when everyone inevitably made out with someone else. Jisung still asked for brain bleach for the time he accidentally walked in on Johnny and Taeyong getting it on in the living room. He called it ‘horrifying parental fornication.’)

Jaehyun ran his hands along the boy’s thighs, stopping and squeezing when the biting got a little rough. Jungwoo pulled back with a pop.

“You okay there, big guy?” He fiddled with Jaehyun’s bright red ears. “Tell me if you need me to stop anytime. Or if you want to do something else. Or if you want me to get out of your face and fuck off.”

“No, no. You’re good. This is. Good.”

This time Jaehyun leaned in with his sights set on Jungwoo’s collarbones. He nibbled lightly and _god_ Jungwoo was so responsive, arching his back under Jaehyun’s ministrations. He left three red splotches before turning to the side of his neck and biting down. Jungwoo gasped and got impossibly closer, his arousal pressing through his jeans against Jaehyun’s stomach.

“Jesus – fuck. Get _out_ before I call the cops on you! The next time I see you, I’ll give you more than a black eye, you disgusting asshole.”

Jaehyun pulled back at Johnny’s angry yelling. He squeezed Jungwoo’s waist apologetically and gently pushed him onto the armchair. He touched Jungwoo’s cheek.

“I should go check on him. Wait for me?”

Jungwoo placed a feathery light kiss on his palm and nodded.

“I’ll be right here.”

By the time Jaehyun was back after calming Johnny down (it had been Taeyong’s creepy classmate, no one knew how he got in), Jungwoo was curled up on the armchair asleep. He picked him up carefully and turned to walk towards his bedroom. The living room was only slightly messy, with Yuta and Doyoung amongst the last men standing. Johnny had probably disappeared to take care of Taeyong after the incident. Yuta made a questioning noise from where he was putting a blanket over Taeil.

“You good, Jaehyunnie? I can take him home, if you’d like.”

“If that’s what he would be comfortable with, then yeah.”

Jungwoo had been a fairly recent addition to their large friend group. He was only friends with Yukhei at first, but joined Taeyong and Sicheng’s dance troupe in his second year. After that he had seamlessly integrated into the group, to the point where he shared an apartment with Yuta, Yukhei and Doyoung. Jaehyun had always thought he was cute, but never had a chance to spend time with him exclusively until a few hours ago.

Yuta pursed his lips. “Yukhei likes to call him in the mornings, so unless you’d like to explain to him why Jungwoo is in your bed, I think I should take him home.”

Jaehyun nodded and helped hoist Jungwoo onto Yuta’s back. Doyoung magically appeared from somewhere with car keys in his hand.

“I left Mark in your bed, Jaehyunnie. Please keep a bucket next to your bed, the boy is clearly a lightweight. Thanks for the fun party!”

He waved them off, not sure if he should agree about the fun part. He had spent too much time wrapped up in Jungwoo to notice anything apart from the person in his lap.

Jaehyun shook his head and made sure everything was locked and Taeil had a glass of water before heading to bed. He would have to ask Johnny about the party later.

He woke up to the smell of coffee and thanked every god out there for Lee Taeyong. Thankfully, he didn’t drink enough for a hangover, which was more than what he could say for his bed-mate. Jaehyun reached over and poked Mark’s forehead, causing it to scrunch up and Mark letting out a groan.

“Wha time issit?”

“Time for you to get up, watermelon head. Come on, Tae is making breakfast. Also, if you puke in my bathroom, you’re cleaning shit up.”

Mark groaned again and rolled away from Jaehyun, intent on sleeping some more. Jaehyun tried tugging the blanket away from him, but Mark’s skinny arms had some impressive strength. He let him sleep and went to wash his face. By the time he was done, Mark had burrito-d himself again. 

“Johnny!” he hollered. “Come get Mark out of bed!”

Johnny showed up in record time and bodily picked up Mark off the bed, blanket and all. He dumped him in the bathroom and closed the door.

“Come out only after brushing your teeth, or you won’t get any breakfast.”

Jaehyun followed him out and went straight towards the coffee. He managed to inhale half the cup before he noticed Johnny smirking at him.

“What?”

“So, Jungwoo, huh.”

He flushed and turned back to his coffee. He hadn’t realised that other people had seen them. Last night, his only thoughts were Jungwoo and the soft skin under his hands.

“You were making out in the living room, Jaehyunnie. It wasn’t exactly subtle.”

Taeyong slid his phone towards Jaehyun and gave him a pointed look.

Curious, he looked down and saw a text message that had his ears turning red.

_From Junguwu:_

_Taeyongie-hyung! Please tell Jaehyun I had a great time yesterday and that Yukhei would not stop laughing when he saw the hickies! It was mean of him to put them in obvious places_ _L_ _But it’s okay!!! Please give him my number and a kiss from me :3_

“You’re not getting a kiss, but I can give you his number.”

“Aw, Taeyong hyung I really wanted that kiss though.”

Taeyong huffed fondly and threw a blueberry at his head.

They sat and ate quietly until Mark stumbled in, looking like his hair had gotten into a fight with the wind.

“…food?”

“And that’s my cue to leave. Thank you for the food and phone number hyung.”

Jaehyun waved off their jeers and cat-calls and went back to his room to text Jungwoo.

_To Jungwoo_ _:_

_Hi, this is Jaehyun c:_


End file.
